Voices from the Lifestream
by Torture Rack Cloud
Summary: This is a very sweet Cloud-Aeris fic, telling about how Cloud finally opens up to Aeris. Also, Cloud and Aeris finally let go of the mysterious Soldier Zack, who was not loved as much as thought...Read and review please!


__

Voices from the Lifestream

****

Cloud Strife…..a mercenary with a cold heart becomes entranced by the beauty and carelessness of a young girl named Aeris Gainsborough. He finally comes to terms with his feelings for her when she is slain by the evil swordsman Sephiroth, who is shrouded in mystery and darkness. Cloud and his loyal friends slay Sephiroth, and then a miracle happens. Out of the pool of water where Aeris is laid to rest, a beam of light shoots. Aeris, the young girl of Cloud's dreams rises from beyond. But can Cloud finally admit he's in love with her? Can he say those three small words "I love you?" It seems that Cloud's words always get tangled in the cutting wind….

(The story begins in the Midgar Slums, sector 6. Cloud is staying over at Aeris's house, and it is morning.)

Cloud: *yawn* (Cloud rises out of bed) What a night! (Quickly, Cloud gets dressed and goes downstairs)

****

*Flashback*

(The night before, Cloud had been tormented by a tingling feeling……he knew that he loved Aeris and could love no other. During the dream……)

Boy Cloud: Tifa is late again…….

Young Cloud: Finally! At Midgar! But……why does Tifa insist on protecting me?

Cloud: (sees people bumping into Aeris) Are you alright? Hey listen……

Aeris: Thank you. Say, do you want to buy a flower? They're only a Gil……

Cloud: Sure……….

(Later, when Cloud falls)

Aeris: Are you alright? The flowers must have broken your fall. Everyone says you can't grow flowers in Midgar, but they seem to have no trouble growing here…….say, you don't even know my name! I'm Aeris, a flowergirl.

Cloud: I'm Cloud. I do anything that's needed.

Aeris: A jack-of-all-trades, huh?

Cloud: Yeah, I guess so……

****

*Flashback ends*

(Cloud reaches the bottom of the stairs)

Aeris: Morning, sleepyhead! Boy, you got up late today!

Cloud: *yawn* Yeah, I was tired.

Aeris: Sleep well?

Cloud: Fine.

Aeris: What do you want for breakfast?

Cloud: Toast is fine. (Cloud sits down)

Aeris: (puts toast on) So, what do you want to do today?

Cloud: Uh…..I dunno. (Fiddling with his thumbs)

Aeris: Let's go to the beach!

Cloud: Sure!

(And later…..)

Aeris: Hee hee! This is fun!

Cloud: (slurping drink) Yes, it is!

Aeris: Let's go for a walk!

Cloud: Okay!

(And so they got up and started walking around Wall Market)

Aeris: I really like spending this time with you, Cloud!

Cloud: Me too. I really enjoy it.

Aeris: Cloud…….

Cloud: Yes?

(Aeris stops walking and Cloud does as well)

Aeris: Cloud…..hold my hands……

Cloud: Aeris…….(Cloud puts his cold hands on Aeris's) Aeris…..your hands are so warm……

Aeris: Hee hee…..yes, they are…….

Cloud: Oh, Aeris……

Aeris: Oh Cloud, I……(Aeris falls into Cloud's arms)

Cloud: Aeris………I…….oh Aeris……..

(they stand there, embracing warmly. The next morning……)

Cloud: *yawn* (Cloud rises out of bed again) (goes downstairs)

Aeris: Morning, Cloud!

Cloud: *yawn* Morning.

Aeris: I'm making bacon and eggs!

Cloud: I'm sure they'll be delicious.

Aeris: You seem tired.

Cloud: Yeah. I didn't sleep well again.

Aeris: Aww….poor thing…..well, nothing some Eggs Benedict and crunchy bacon can't fix!

Cloud: *yawn* When did you get up, Aeris?

Aeris: A few hours ago.

Cloud: Ah. Okay.

Aeris: Here you go!

Cloud: Thank you.

Aeris: Hee hee…a real gentleman!

Cloud: Huh?

Aeris: Nothing, never mind.

Cloud: Mmm…..whatever you say……

Aeris: Listen, Cloud……I have something to tell you……

Cloud: No, Aeris, I have something I want to tell you. (Cloud stands up)

Aeris: Cloud, I just-

Cloud: Aeris, I love you.

Aeris: Cloud, I……I…..I love you too……

Cloud: But Aeris……..I can't……I can't love you if you already love…..someone else……….(Cloud walks out of the building and into the flower garden. Aeris follows closely)

Aeris: Cloud, wait! Wait! Do you…..mean……Zack?

Cloud: (turns around) Well….yeah…….I mean, didn't you love him…….you sure couldn't love…..me…….after all, I'm just a failed Sephiroth clone…….

Aeris: Cloud……..you have to let go! Zack……Zack didn't mean anything to me…..

Cloud: (dons strange expression) What…….

Aeris: Cloud…..I loved him because he…..he was a 1st class Soldier……when I…..when I told him that….he….he…..slashed me! (bursts into tears and falls into Cloud's arms)

Cloud: (face turns angry) He……did?!?!?

Aeris: *sniff* Yes. And then he said "Do you only love people for their rankings?!?!? Bah! I'm leaving, Ancient!" and he stormed out……he…he…always called me Ancient….like I had no name *sob*

Cloud: He…….he…………GODDAMN HIM! (Lets go of Aeris, runs over to the house and bangs on the side with his fist)

Aeris: Cloud…..I love you more than anything…..because…..you are a wonderful person….oh…..Cloud……

Cloud:……….Aeris…….I……(embraces Aeris)

Aeris: Kiss me, Cloud……

Cloud: Yes……….(Cloud then kisses Aeris gently, softly, sweetly, and magically as Cloud finally overcomes his shyness)

### *One year later………*

Justice of Peace: Do you, Cloud Strife, take Aeris Gainsborough to be your loyal wedded wife?

Cloud: I do.

Justice of Peace: And do you, Aeris Gainsborough, take Cloud Strife to be your loyal wedded husband?

Aeris: I do.

Justice of Peace: By the spirit, soul, and grace of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Cloud, you may kiss the bride.

(and once again, Cloud kissed Aeris gently, softy, sweetly, and magically, just as he did when they kissed for the first time. And waiting for Aeris was a bouquet of red roses from Cloud, each sealed with a kiss.)

**__**

THE END


End file.
